Tori Santamaria
Tori Santamaria is a new freshman at Degrassi in the second part of Season 11. While Tori may be spoiled thanks to her parents indulging her every whim (dance lessons, modeling, beauty pageants, you name it), she's definitely not a brat. Her positive attitude and bright smile are infectious and she enters Degrassi believing she's the best at everything. Unfortunately, Tori is a bit sheltered and realizes she's a bit unhip compared to the students. Like former niner Alli, Tori is ready to rule Degrassi. She is best friends with Tristan Milligan. She is currently dating Zig Novak and on somewhat good terms with Maya Matlin. She is portrayed by Alex Steele. Character History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Tori seems upset that she cannot find Zig. However, when Maya mentions that she knows him, she becomes defensive and says Zig is a bad guy that Maya should stay away from. She is seen laughing when Tristan is forced to play the French horn. Tori confronts Maya after seeing them together. She tells her shes not his type and blows the saliva from her trombone at her. Her and Maya fight until Ms.Oh sends them to Mr. Simpsons office. In the office Tori tells Simpson that Maya is lying and that she was just playing her trombone and Maya attacked her. Tori starts to cry over Zig about how their relationship went bad, and asks Maya for closure. Zig takes her back and Tori thanks Maya, and promises their all going to have fun this year. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tori and Tristan are creating their weekly vlog on the television show, West Drive while Zig sits outside taking pictures on his cellphone. Zig eventually asks Tori to come with him to the skatepark, of which she apprehensively does, leaving Tristan to finish the vlog by himself. After Tristan takes advice from Owen on how to break Tori and Zig up, Tristan lies to Tori, telling her that Zig called her "curvy". She's offended by this, and begins to cry, saying that Zig hates her. Tristan admits that he was lying, Tori throws her tissue at Tristan and is obviously mad. Tristan later creates two notes instructing Tori and Zig to meet at the Dot, and both Tori and Zig believe that the other sent it. Tristan attempts to re-establish his friendship with Tori when they arrive, and to sort of establish one with Zig. Tristan announces that he intends to put on a musical performance of a song that him and Tori wrote at camp at the upcoming Degrassi Coffee House musical gala. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2) Tori is ecstatic at first the prospect of her best friend and her boyfriend coming together for the musical performance, but when Zig dosen't have a part they decide to add a rap, but Tristan dissagrees. Tori feels it might be embarising and to imature for high school and dosen't want to perform, and begs Tristan not too. When Tristan starts singing Tori hits the person who threw food at him.Unable to let her best friend go on getting booed Tori runs on stage to complete the half of Tristan’s Half a heart song. Zig also joins them for his rap part. The crowd is on their feet clapping. Trivia *Tori is the second character to be in beauty pageants. The first was Spinner, who was in male pageants. *Her best friend is Tristan Milligan. *Tori plays the trombone. *She and Maya Matlin both have feelings for Zig Novak. *Her Twitter *She is a fan of West Drive, which former character Manny Santos nearly accepted a role for. She and Tristan have a weekly West Drive vlog. Quotes *Tori (first line): "He's not in this class, where is he?" Tristan: "Relax! I'll get intell on Zig's where abouts." *"He's only using you to make me jealous." (to Maya) * "We're gonna have so much fun this year." (to Zig and Maya) *"Zig's my boyfriend. You understand..." (to Tristan) *"He thinks I'm fat?! That jerk!" (to Tristan) *"This is going to be the best. Ever!" (to Adam) *"He's a jerk who uses girls and breaks their hearts!" (to Maya) *"One minute we were fine and next he wouldn't answer my texts!" (to Maya) *"I think you're really pretty" (to Alli) *"Sorry about bailing this morning. Zig doesn't really get West Drive." (to Tristan) *"He's going to break up with me again and then I'll have no one!" (to Tristan) *Tristan: "You're spending all of your time with him. We're supposed to be best friends!" Tori: "We are. And a real best friend would wanna spend time with his best friend and her boyfriend. Not try and break them up!" *Tristan: "But look - I'm willing to share.." Tori: "I'm not a sandwich, Triss." Relationships *Zig Novak: **'First Relationship: ***Start Up: Approximately a month before 'Underneath It All '(1133) ***Break Up: Before 'Underneath It All '(1133) ****Reason: Zig didn't want to enter Degrassi with a girlfriend. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Underneath It All (1133) Category:Degrassi Characters